Archie Gamboa
| birth_place = Malaybalay, Bukidnon, Philippines | death_place = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | image = PNP OIC Archie Gamboa 2019 SEA Games opening (cropped).jpg | caption = | office = Chief of the Philippine National Police | president = Rodrigo Duterte | term_start= January 20, 2020 | term_end= | predecessor = Oscar Albayalde | successor = | office2 = Deputy Chief for Administration of the Philippine National Police | term_start2 = October 12, 2019 | term_end2 = January 20, 2020 | predecessor2 = Fernando Mendez Jr. | successor2 = Camilo Cascolan | office3 = Deputy Chief for Operations of the Philippine National Police | term_start3 = August 31, 2018 | term_end3 = October 12, 2019 | predecessor3 = Fernando Mendez Jr. | successor3 = Camilo Cascolan | office4 = Chief of Directorial Staff of the Philippine National Police | term_start4 = March 17, 2017 | term_end4 = August 31, 2018 | predecessor4 = Fernando Mendez Jr. | successor4 = Camilo Cascolan | module = | serviceyears= 1986–present | department = Philippine National Police *PNP Directorate for Administration *PNP Directorate for Operations *PNP Directorial Staff *PNP Directorate for Comptrollership *PNP Directorate for Logistics *Bukidnon Police Provincial Office |rank= }} | alma_mater = Philippine Military Academy Father Saturnino Urios University José Rizal University | unit = }} Archie Francisco "Chie" Feranil Gamboa (born September 2, 1964) is a Filipino law enforcement official and lawyer who is the 21st Chief of the Philippine National Police. He is the national police force's Deputy Chief for Administration who was chosen as its officer in charge on October 15, 2019, to succeed Oscar Albayalde following Albayalde's resignation the day before. On January 17, 2020, President Rodrigo Duterte officially named Gamboa as the 23rd Director-General of the Philippine National Police. Early life and education Gamboa is a native of the province of Bukidnon, having been born in Malaybalay on September 2, 1964. He completed his primary education at Maramag's central elementary school and for his secondary education, he attended and graduated from Ateneo de Davao University located in Davao City. In 1982, Gamboa enlisted as a cadet in the Philippine Military Academy in Baguio and graduated as a member of the Sinagtala Class of 1986, the same batch as his immediate predecessors in the national police, Oscar Albayalde and Ronald dela Rosa. Gamboa later attained a Master of Business Administration from Father Saturnino Urios University in Butuan in 1995. He then pursued law school at Ateneo de Davao University in 1998 during his stint as spokesman for the Davao Region Police Office in Davao City. After being assigned with the PNP Criminal Investigation and Detection Group in Quezon City in 2002, Gamboa transferred to José Rizal University where he completed his Juris Doctor in 2004 and was admitted to the Philippine Bar in May 2005. Career Gamboa began his military and policing career as a member of the 1st Scout Ranger Regiment of the Philippine Army deployed to Talakag, Bukidnon to suppress the local CPP–NPA–NDF rebellion in the area. He received a military merit medal and military commendation medal for this assignment. He then spent several years as a battalion command staff member in Northern Mindanao before officially joining the national police force as a spokesperson for the Davao Region Police Office based in Camp Panacan, Davao City in 1997. After four years, Gamboa transferred to the national headquarters of the Philippine National Police as a duty officer of the Criminal Investigation and Detection Group. He spent two years in Camp Crame before returning to Mindanao to serve as provincial police chief in his native Bukidnon in 2005. As chief of the Bukidnon Provincial Police Office based in Malaybalay, Gamboa initiated programs to significantly reduce crime and stifle the communist insurgency in the province. He was again reassigned in Camp Crame as chief of the Legislative Affairs Center under the PNP Directorate for Plans in 2007 and as chief of the Logistics Resource Management Division under the PNP Directorate for Logistics until 2008. Gamboa then served briefly as chief of the Regional Comptrollership Division of the Caraga Regional Police Office in Butuan until 2009. Gamboa's other early leadership positions with the national police include serving as chief of the Budget Division of the PNP Directorate for Comptrollership in 2012 and sitting as chief of the Bids and Awards Committee Secretariat Division of the PNP Directorate for Logistics in 2013. Between 2013 and 2015, Gamboa was assigned with the Calabarzon Region Police Office in Calamba, Laguna as regional chief of the Calabarzon PNP Directorial Staff and then as the regional police's Deputy Chief for Operations. As a Calabarzon PNP executive, he initated measures to achieve a zero backlog in administrative cases of erring personnel using his lawyer skills and experience. Gamboa earned his one-star rank while serving as Executive Officer of the PNP Directorate for Logistics in 2015. Gamboa then served as deputy director for the logistics directorate before taking on the role of Director for Comptrollership in 2016. As comptrollership chief, he was frequently seen representing the Philippine National Police in budget hearings in the Philippine Senate and House of Representatives. He was also credited for reinstating the combat duty pay and combat incentive pay for PNP personnel and the specialist pay for the Internal Affairs Service and the Maritime Group as comptrollership director. He earned his three-star rank in March 2017 when he was appointed as Chief of the Directorial Staff, the fourth-highest position within the Philippine National Police. In September 2018, Gamboa became the third-highest ranking PNP official when he was promoted as Deputy Chief for Operations. As deputy chief, he served as task force commander for the 2019 Philippine general election who also oversaw the security preparations and implementation of the 2019 Bangsamoro autonomy plebiscite. He also helped with the internal cleansing drive of the national police by implementing preventive, punitive and restorative measures within the organization amid criticisms of the Philippine Drug War. He was again promoted as Deputy Chief for Administration in October 2019 and became PNP's second-in-command. Following Oscar Albayalde's resignation on October 14, 2019 amid the ninja cops controversy, Gamboa was nominated by Interior Secretary Eduardo Año to serve as officer in charge of the Philippine National Police. While the position of PNP Chief remained vacant for months after Albayalde's resignation, President Rodrigo Duterte had tasked Secretary Año to supervise, lead, fix and purge the scandal-ridden national police while Gamboa stays as officer in charge. On January 17, 2020, Duterte officially announced his appointment of Lieutenant General Gamboa as PNP Director General. Awards Gamboa received more than 100 medals and citations throughout his military and law enforcement career, including: * Military Merit Medal (Philippines) * Military Commendation Medal References Category:1964 births Category:Filipino police chiefs Category:Filipino lawyers Category:Living people Category:Philippine Military Academy alumni Category:People from Bukidnon Category:Duterte Administration personnel Category:Ateneo de Davao University alumni Category:José Rizal University alumni Category:Philippine Military Academy Class of 1986 Category:People of the Philippine Drug War Category:Recipients of the Military Merit Medal (Philippines) Category:Recipients of the Military Commendation Medal